


bunnybaby23 is now online!

by melonbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1tbsp of plot, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbones/pseuds/melonbones
Summary: Lips bitten warm and red. The strong lines of his jaw, untouched skin of his neck. Hooded eyes watching, waiting for him to drag his cursor down to the link that reads in bold black print:bunnybaby23 LIVE in 5 minutes!He clicks.(Or: camboy Jeno, bunny ears, and 'food porn' taken literally.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 257





	bunnybaby23 is now online!

**Author's Note:**

> **additional warnings:** mentions of alpha/knotting, crying during sex and painful sex, underlying/unexplored power dynamics, sounds (penile insertions like catheters) are referenced but not used
> 
> tagging was difficult and i did debate over this. the situation here **could be construed as dub con**: jeno is a camboy who (maybe?) doesn't know that jaemin is watching. if this concerns you, please click away.

Jaemin sits at the desk in his dim room lit only by the light coming from the monitor, his heart beating out of his chest, grip curled tight around the computer mouse—the last line of defence stopping himself from shoving his hand down his pants and stroking at where his cock is beginning to swell up.

This was not how he expected to spend his Thursday night. 

Well, that’s not exactly the truth. His week so far had been long and tiring, full of intense clinical rotations and catching up lecture notes and making time between to meet his friends, call his parents, eat, sleep, rinse, repeat. Thursday rolls around with the promise of Friday, and Jaemin is too tired to so much as leave his room. 

Which leads him here. VPN turned on, private browser open.

His peer on the front page of his favourite site, dressed in nothing but a pair of black lacy panties and bunny ears. 

Fuck.

The picture has him lying face down on the bed, his ankles crossed in the air and back subtly arched to show off the curve of his ass and how the panties fit just right. Too tight, if Jaemin looks closely, the material digging into his skin in a way that is sure to leave behind lacy indents. The velvety black bunny ears flop over the rumpled sheets, and Jaemin’s fingers quake around the mouse with the urge to reach out and tug at them. 

He wonders if Jeno would whine at that. If he would lean his body away from Jaemin’s touch, get him to move his hands lower, to feel if he’s as soft everywhere else. 

The thought makes Jaemin shudder. 

He swallows and squeezes his eyes shut to control his breathing, to get the picture of Jeno out of his mind, but it’s a losing battle: from the moment the page loaded, Jaemin had known he was beyond saving. 

In the picture, half hidden by the sheets where it’s pressed into the bed, is the same face that Jaemin has spent almost two years dreaming about. That same face he has learnt and memorised like the diagrams he sketches and annotates in his lectures and rotations.

A year ago, he wouldn’t have recognised him. Would have dismissed the picture and moved on to search for his usual videos, thinking nothing of the boy in the bunny ears and black lace panties. Now, it’s all that Jaemin can see. 

Lips bitten warm and red. The strong lines of his jaw, untouched skin of his neck. Hooded eyes watching, waiting for him to drag his cursor down to the link that reads in bold black print: bunnybaby23 LIVE in 5 minutes!

He clicks.

There’s barely enough time to set up an account, confirm his email, add his card details, and log in, and once he’s navigated to Jeno’s page he sees that the timer has almost finished counting down. 

**Stream starts in 1 minute!**

Jaemin pulls off his sweatpants to pool around his ankles and opens a drawer to find a half-used bottle of lube that he conveniently places within arm’s reach. Then, he settles in his seat, turns the video to full screen, and waits for the stream to start.

There’s a steady flow of messages on the side chat, some of them from what appears to be regulars talking with each other, others so vulgar that Jaemin grits his teeth in what he shamefully recognises as jealousy. He distracts from the feeling by palming himself through the thin material of his boxers. 

He’s been fully hard for a while now and even the slightest of touches has him leaking. He looks up at where Jeno’s icon floats in the corner of the screen, smiling at the camera in his signature bunny ears, and even those few, mostly innocent pixels, have his cock twitching and spurting out more precome. 

Jaemin has no idea how he’s going to last. 

When he looks away from Jeno’s icon, he sees that the screen has changed. 

**Stream starting…**

The chat is a blurred mess, wild with excitement, and Jaemin feels much the same. His heartbeat picks up, roaring through his ears even when he slides on his headphones and adjusts the volume. The screen stays the same. Jaemin huffs, refreshes the page, but is still met with a blank black screen. 

He refreshes again. And again. Sits up and leans forward to refresh _again,_ and—

**Stream starting…**

**Stream starting…**

**Stream LIVE...**

**bunnybaby23 is now online!**

It opens to a scene on a bed, the same one advertised in the initial picture, and in the middle of it, sitting with his legs parted teasingly, is Jeno.

“Hello!” he chirps, his voice buttery and smooth through Jaemin’s headphones. “It’s been a while.” 

He sighs, looking off to the side, and then to the camera. Something in his eyes seems to shift. A slow smile spreads across Jeno’s face, and he further parts his legs. The panties hide nothing, and Jaemin can immediately see how hard he is—how _big_ he is—straining against the lace, now wet and dark with precome. 

“Did you miss me?” Jeno asks, cocking his head to the side. One of the bunny ears flops over with the motion. 

Jaemin gasps into his empty room. 

Messages pour into the chat on the side of the screen, and Jeno turns his attention away from the camera in order to read them. He leans in closer, no longer sitting back and baring his body, but the change in angle means that Jaemin can see him even more; the camera Jeno uses is high definition, high frame rate, and each subtle movement is captured and projected on Jaemin’s screen. The light in his room shifts as Jeno does. Every rustle of fabric through his headphones. 

And, now that he’s closer to the camera, a light flush on his skin that travels past his neck to his chest, to his _nipples,_ already puffy and red as though he had been playing with them before he turned the camera on. 

With one hand still on his cock, Jaemin types out a message. 

**njm00:** so pretty

 **njm00** donated 20 coins! 

“Oh? Thank you for the donation!” There’s a startled look on Jeno’s face, most likely from such a large donation so early on, but it quickly melts into a smile that’s even brighter than before, and it— 

Jaemin has to resist the urge to immediately donate again, just to see him smile again. 

Smiles are rare during clinical hours, even rarer coming from the highly focused, studious Jeno, and those sparing smiles he _does_ get are nothing like this. They are fleeting and shy and Jeno cannot so much as meet his eyes through them, but _this_ smile. This smile. It is bright and full and so, so cocky. More of a smirk than a smile, and it goes directly to Jaemin’s cock. 

Jeno knows exactly what he’s doing. He takes pleasure in it, Jaemin realises, takes pleasure in having men fall to his feet and empty their wallets for him. This is a Jeno that Jaemin could never have hoped to imagine—one that is confident and half-naked and wearing bunny ears in front of hundreds of people. But he likes it, Jaemin thinks. He likes that Jeno is confident, that he _wants_ these men to watch him. 

“I can guarantee that every donation will go to a _very_ good cause,” Jeno says, leaning away from the screen to settle comfortably on the end of the bed. “My bullet vibrator died on me the other day in the middle of a session, so I’ll definitely be investing in another one of those. I’ve been looking at violet wands these days, too, so that’s a thought?”

**tofu_star:** nooo it broke :(

 **cl16:** so no vibe?

 **alphad4ddy** donated 10 coins!

 **alphad4ddy:** get yourself a new one, baby 

“Ah, you’re all so generous!” Jeno smiles, but then his face shifts again. His voice drops lower, his eyes flutter, and he says, “thank you for the coins, _daddy.”_

Jaemin groans. He knows that Jeno wasn’t talking to him, but the words still send a flash of heat through his body, his cock twitching pathetically against his thigh. 

The stream has barely even started and yet Jaemin already feels so wholly unravelled. 

“I have a lot planned for today,” Jeno says, echoing Jaemin’s thoughts. “But we’ve got to wait a bit for the stream to fill up so how about a Q&A in the meantime, hm? I won’t answer anything too personal, so don’t bother.”

If it were even possible, the chat seems to speed up, even more messages flooding the screen. Jaemin wonders how Jeno keeps up. 

**sun배:** did you already come before this? don’t lie

 **sun배** donated 5 coins! 

Jeno squints at the screen. “What is that, bribe money? I’ll take pity, though. To answer your question: No. I would never come without daddy’s permission.”

But he _has_ touched himself. It’s obvious to anyone that looks closely. His nipples are swollen and bitten, his hair mussed ever so slightly underneath the bunny ear headband as though he had been rolling around before he put it on.

That’s not even to mention his cock. It’s so hard, straining against the skimpy lace, that Jaemin knows it must be painful. He must have touched himself to be so worked up like that.

A fleeting thought of making Jeno come untouched. Of working him up using only words. Of him bound and begging and taking only what Jaemin gives him, and not asking for more, because he’s good like that. 

Jaemin rests his head against his chair and palms himself to the thought. 

**sun배:** baby’s so good

 **bunnyluvr** donated 10 coins!

 **bunnyluvr:** better bribe money~

 **alphad4ddy:** does baby want my cock?

“What,” Jeno snorts, “do you want me to say no?” He pauses to allow the chat to fill up again and during the small lull the viewer count nearly doubles. Several donations come in, and Jeno’s smile only grows bigger. “Baby’s in a good mood tonight, so why don’t I tell you a secret?”

**alphad4ddy:** tell us baby

 **sun배:** TELL US

 **cl16** donated 5 coins!

 **tofu_star** donated 3 coins! 

**bunnyluvr:** i want to know ><

 **njm00:** go on baby 

**njm00** donated 5 coins!

Jeno shifts around on the edge of the bed, acting bashful. “Rather than tell you, I have to show you, so…” he says, and then his face breaks out into another brilliant smile. The change is jarring.

If there’s anything Jaemin has learnt today it’s that Jeno plays into the roles of shy sub and confident camboy all too well. He performs seamlessly, with the skill of someone who knows what their audience wants, and it makes Jaemin _think._ Makes him wonder how far Jeno’s timidness during their interactions could be called real. Makes him wonder how many of those coy smiles are put on. 

(Makes him wonder, somewhere deep in his mind, why Jeno would _want_ to be putting them on in the first place.)

His thoughts are swept away when Jeno changes position. He leans back on the bed and lifts his legs off the floor slowly to show off how long they are, how _toned_ they are, and suddenly all that Jaemin can think about is how they would feel wrapped around his waist. 

But then. Then, he keeps lifting his legs, far beyond any pretence of decency, and—

“Do you like it?” Jeno asks, lips trembling around the corners as he tries to smother a laugh. “I was thinking of you when I put it in.” 

There, nestled between the round swell of his ass cheeks, is a plug—a _bunny tail_ plug—white and round and fluffy against the black lace panties. Jeno tugs at the hem, pulling the panties to the side to reveal a slit where the plug comes out, and beyond that, a hint of pink skin that has Jaemin grasping the base of his cock to stop himself from immediately coming. 

He wants nothing more than to hold Jeno still and rip those panties off. To grasp the plug and feel how soft it is, and then to nudge it in further with his thumb as Jeno whines and struggles against his grip. 

Jaemin wonders how big the plug is. How many fingers Jeno needed to open himself up. How long he’s had it inside. 

Wonders if Jeno wears plugs like this during their shifts.

“Mm, it feels nice, but I’m still not full up,” Jeno says, drawing Jaemin’s attention back to the screen. He’s lowered his legs now and has taken to his original position sitting on the edge of the bed, but all that Jaemin can think about is the plug. That he’s _sitting_ on the plug, and it must be pushing up into him with steady pressure. That he must feel it moving when he leans forward to read comments off the screen. 

Jaemin swallows, and types out a message in the chat. 

**njm00:** does baby wear plugs outside the house?

“Sometimes,” Jeno replies, and Jaemin’s breath hitches. “But only when I’m by myself. I’d… Well. This may seem out of character, but I’d get shy if I wore it around my friends. I can’t help but think that they know? Like, they can see it under my clothes, or I’m being really obvious? And yes, I’m usually shameless, but…” Jeno trails off, looking to the side in a moment of hesitation. It’s a familiar action, so much more like the off-screen Jeno that it has his heart stuttering in his chest.

Jaemin had thought that he would never be able to reconcile these two versions of Jeno. This camming personality is such a far cry from everything he has come to know over the past few years of studying with him during lectures and working with him in the hospital, on rotation, that watching Jeno, _pleasuring_ himself to him, had felt almost like a dream. But these moments of quiet, the small action of averting his eyes, cheeks growing pink, only prove to Jaemin that this is the Jeno that he knows. 

Jaemin can only wonder why Jeno has held back from the confidence that appears now to come to him so easily. 

“Thing is,” Jeno continues with a sigh. “I would love to walk around with a plug in me all day, every day. I just like the feeling of being full. It’s calming. Makes me feel fuzzy. Wanted.” Jeno’s cheeks pink and a small, soft smile tugs at his lips. He looks back up at the camera. “But unfortunately, I can imagine that it’s not exactly practical, or appropriate, especially as I work in a ‘professional setting’. Unfortunately, society.”

Jaemin nods his head in agreement. “Society,” he sighs out into his empty room, voice despondent. 

How he would love to go about his days knowing that Jeno is but an arm’s length away and plugged up. How he would love to feed Jeno his cock and come deep inside of him, keep it in with a plug, and then, later on, drag him into some unused storage closet and pull it out, watch his come trickle down those smooth thighs. But, society. 

The rest of the chat solemnly agrees. 

**alphad4ddy:** society 

**sun배:** society :[

 **tofu_star:** society…

Jeno runs his hands across the sleek bunny ears and then trails it teasingly across his chest, his stomach, his thighs, before reaching behind and out of the view of the camera to play with his tail. 

“I wish I could wear my ears out in public, too. Baby wants someone to play with his ears, fiddle with his tail…” 

He stutters, gasping out a breath as his eyes grow marginally wider, and Jaemin just knows that he’s pushing the plug further in. His hole must be so sore, so swollen, but it doesn’t make him stop; he takes it so _well._

Jaemin wishes he could tell him that. Stroke his ears and kiss his forehead and tell him how good he’s being. 

**cl16:** keep going baby

 **alphad4ddy:** baby should keep playing with his tail if i’m not there to do it for him

 **bunnyluvr:**!!! i want to see >:T

 **bunnyluvr** donated 25 coins! 

**tofu_star:** me too baby

 **tofu_star** donated 10 coins!

 **njm00:** be a good baby and show us

Jeno laughs breathlessly. “Well, if you insist.” 

This time, Jeno turns around on his stomach, his legs still dangling over the side of the bed so his ass is in full view of the camera. Like he’s presenting himself. The perfect position to be mounted, to be _bred._

Jaemin wants to push his face down and fuck him so hard he can’t walk. 

The position leaves nothing to the imagination and Jeno widens his stance even further as though opening up for Jaemin’s ease. With the shift in the posture, the panties stretch in a valiant attempt to keep Jeno modest, but it’s no use; the slit for the plug stretches enough to leave a visible opening, the soft flesh of his ass bared for all to see. Jaemin wonders how far he would have to make Jeno stretch for those panties to rip. 

Now that he’s laid open, Jeno reaches behind and pulls at one of his cheeks, spreading them out even more. He quickly lets go of the cheek, and it springs back, jiggling. It’s so lewd that Jaemin can’t help the groan that bubbles out of his throat: Jeno’s ass would look so good marked up, bitten red and yellow and purple. Would feel so soft, Jaemin thinks, skin hot after a few good spanks. 

Jeno ghosts his hand over his skin again, this time not stopping for the distraction of skin or lace, but instead zeroing in on the plug—right where they both want it.

“That’s it,” Jaemin gasps, finally pulling himself out of his boxers and starting to slick himself up with precome. “Good boy, that’s it.” 

Jeno plays with the fluff for a moment, brushing his fingers through to show the give, and he noticeably quietens his breathing. Now all that Jaemin can hear is the slight rasp of sheets and the drag of Jeno’s fingers in the tail fluff. 

Then, Jeno clutches the tail harshly and _pushes_ in attempt to shove it deeper. His breath catches but he doesn’t ease up his grip. Slowly, he begins to pull the plug out. He spreads his legs even further to accommodate the stretch, and eases the plug out, the wide flare stretching his hole enough that Jaemin catches a glimpse of silver, what must now be the warm metal that was previously deep inside of him.

Just before he pulls the tail fully out, Jeno shoves it straight back in with one rough thrust. 

Jeno _sobs._ Broken, breathy. Almost a moan if it weren’t for the undercurrent of desperation. His legs shake, one of them dipping before he corrects his position, keeping his ass high.

Jaemin wishes he could see Jeno’s face right now. His head is lowered, back bowed in what must be pleasure or relief, but it’s not enough. Oh, does Jaemin feel greedy. This is more than he ever thought he’d get and he’s still left unsatisfied.

Even as his legs shake, Jeno keeps pushing the plug into himself. The sounds of the lube squelching is faintly audible over Jeno’s shaky breaths and pitchy moans and Jaemin drinks them up, lets them pool in the base of his stomach, burning and simmering. He didn’t know he could feel pleasure just listening to someone moan like this, listening as their voice stutters, as they cry and try to hold in their whines. Jaemin wants to hear everything. Wants to tell Jeno not to hold back. Wants to make him cry even more. 

“Wish you were here,” Jeno whines. “Wish it was you fucking this into me. I—” His voice catches as he shoves the plug into the base, only to ease it out again. “Want you to hold me down, fuck this into me. It’s been inside for so long, I can’t… keep it in any longer. Need something else. Need your fingers.” 

The plug slides out with a squelch and Jeno lets it fall to the floor, but Jaemin doesn’t have time to mourn its loss. All he can focus on is Jeno’s _hole._ It’s pink like he’d imagined, but wet, and fluttering as it clenches around air. 

Jaemin curls his hand around the head of his cock, the sudden direct contact making him jolt, pleasure sparking through his body. He thumbs the head, smearing pearly precome, and dips the tip of his fingernail into the slit as he pictures his mouth on Jeno’s hole. Imagines licking him clean, fucking him with his tongue. Shoving his own fingers in and keeping him plugged up like that. 

He watches, licking his lips, as Jeno’s fingers circle around his puffy rim, still not dipping inside like Jaemin knows he wants to. Teasing himself. Feeling how wrecked he already is, when they’ve barely even started. 

Jeno looks back over his shoulder and Jaemin can finally see his face. There’s a flush high on his cheeks, and his already dark eyes are glassy, beads of sweat on his brow. And despite it all, he’s smiling. Watery, a little fractured, but smiling, like he just can’t help it. 

He’s enjoying this so much, Jaemin realises, his cock jerking in his hand. He _likes_ wrecking himself. Likes not giving himself what he wants. 

“Can I...” Jeno starts, resting his head on the sheets but still angling his face to the camera. “Can I use my fingers? Please? I’ve been so good, not touching myself, keeping myself wet and open for you… I want fingers, _please.”_

**alphad4ddy:** fucksadjshfjd

 **sun배:** x__x

 **sun배** donated 20 coins! 

**njm00:** fuckkk yyedfs baby begging so nnicely

 **njm00:** start with 3

 **njm00** donated 25 coins! 

Jeno sputters out a laugh and sits up so he can turn and read the screen. “Three?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Is that an order?”

And there’s that confidence again. Brattiness, if Jaemin looks closely, or perhaps another tactic to get him to spend more coins. Ah, Jaemin should’ve really been keeping track of how much he’s spent, but he can’t help it when he knows it gets Jeno’s attention. That’ll have to change. He’ll have to show Jeno that he can’t just get what he wants, can’t push without expecting a reaction in turn. 

Jaemin will take such pleasure in knocking that smile off his face. 

**njm00:** yes

Jeno’s eyebrows raise further at the simplicity and the lack of following coins, but he doesn’t complain. If anything, his smile glints with a new edge, realising this for what it is: a challenge. His head drops against the sheets, one cheek pressed down, and he arches his back further to present himself fully. 

“Three…” he sighs out, moving his hand to grope his ass, pull at the panties. “If that’s what daddy wants. But baby doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take so much at once. It might—” Jeno tugs the panties off and begins to trace around the rim. “It might not fit.”

His voice is breathy and trembling but the high definition camera does nothing to hide the mischief in his eyes. 

They all know it’ll fit. His hole is still loose from the plug, still slick and warm. He’ll have no trouble taking three fingers. Could probably try for four if he wanted to feel it burn. 

Jeno rubs his fingers over his hole to slick them up with lube, the sounds as he smears it on his fingers and hole loud and obscene through Jaemin’s headphones. Even once it becomes obvious that he’s more than ready, he still does not put his fingers in. Intent to draw this out. To tease. Retaliation, perhaps, for Jaemin’s coinless demand. 

He keeps Jaemin waiting so long that his hands begin to shake. He wants to keep stroking himself, to reach much needed completion, but not without first watching Jeno stuff himself full. Not without watching him come apart the way Jaemin so achingly wants him to. 

Just as Jaemin’s resolve begins to waver, Jeno slips three fingers inside with one, swift motion. His body sways forward, mouth open around a soundless moan. 

“Fuck.” He draws his fingers out to the tips and plunges them back into his hole, his entire body shuddering. “Fuck, it’s really— _Ah._ It’s really too much. I’m really so— I can’t—” 

But he does. He pulls the fingers almost fully out and then shoves them in to the knuckle, fucking the lube inside with a squelch. His rhythm is brutal and messy but he doesn’t falter, high tempo from the get-go. 

Jaemin pours more lube onto his hand and wraps it loosely around his cock, some of the liquid smearing over his stomach, his thighs, trickling to his balls. He thrusts up into his fist in time with Jeno’s fingers and imagines that it’s his cock instead, that Jeno’s hole feels the same as his fist: loose, and so utterly ruined.

No longer able to hold himself up, Jeno collapses onto the bed. His entire chest is pressed against the sheets, but he keeps his ass high in the air, held up on shaky legs, his cock hard between his legs, dripping with both precome and lube. 

He’s not even thrusting now, more grinding than anything, but the sight of those long fingers buried between plush cheeks is enough to have Jaemin’s breath catching. Jeno’s body is bent at such an angle that it must be sore, but he’s doing so well maintaining it, letting them see everything. The way his legs shake with the effort of keeping himself poised. The sweat sliding down his back. Loose strands of hair sticking to his forehead and the velvet bunny ears crushed against the mattress. 

Jeno blinks at the camera half in a daze. “Will daddy let baby have another? Just one? I can take it. My hole’s so loose, so wet, and it needs to be fuller. Needs to be ready to take your cock.” 

He doesn’t even wait for permission to start nudging at his rim with his pinky finger. Jaemin clicks his tongue, watching the brattiness rear its head again. He’d have thought that three fingers would be enough to pound it out of him, but Jeno appears set on pushing his luck. 

What will it take, Jaemin wonders, to bring this boy to his knees. To have him begging, crying, and broken. To make him good. 

The pinky finger slides in besides the rest with seemingly little resistance. His hole is so stretched out now, his rim red and shiny as it greedily sucks in four fingers, and Jaemin cannot look away. He thrusts up into his fist faster and faster, his chair creaking in protest with each shift of his weight. Each thrust is timed to match Jeno’s: as Jeno speeds up, so does Jaemin; as Jeno starts grinding, Jaemin does too, thumbing the underside of his cock. When he gets too close to the edge he closes his hand around the base of his cock, fingers a vice, a dam to stave off the impending orgasm. 

“S-so close,” Jeno moans. “Gonna come. Fuck, I’m gonna—”

He slips his fingers out and Jaemin immediately stops moving. The sound of Jeno’s heavy breathing into the microphone. Or maybe that’s Jaemin’s? Both of them breathing harshly, chests rising and falling.

Jeno glances at the camera as he struggles to catch his breath. “I was gonna…” He pauses, sucks in a lungful of air, but his words still come as wisps. “Was gonna come,” he says. “And I didn’t want to. Not yet. I have a surprise for you, first.” 

**bunnyluvr:** surprise? :o 

**alphad4ddy:** go on baby, show us

 **alphad4ddy** donated 5 coins! 

Smiling, Jeno rolls off his front and repositions himself on the edge of the bed. He adjusts the bunny ear headband which slid askew over the course of the stream, smoothing out the ruffled ears. He allows a minute for his viewers to soak up the image of him sitting there, halfway to debauched with his cock red and leaking against his stomach, his hair even messier than before, crease marks on his face. 

He is pretty—so pretty—and he knows it. He knows it, and he grins, and Jaemin shakes with the need to press his face into the sheets and rip that vanity to shreds.

Jeno bends to pick something up from the floor, out of frame. Whatever it is makes a plastic crinkling sound, and then a tearing sound, and Jeno fumbles around with it again before sitting up and hiding something behind his back in a quick flash of orange. 

“Hope you didn’t see that,” he grins. With his arms placed behind his back like that Jaemin can almost believe that they’re tied there, bound. He wonders if that’s something Jeno would be into. “Before we get started, there’s a little game I want to play; I’ve got something behind my back, and I want you to guess what it is. Each valid guess is 5 coins. No hints! First person to guess correctly decides what I do with it. Now, how does that sound?”

**sun배:** o__o YES !!!!! 

**bunnyluvr:** ooo interesting 

**alphad4ddy:** /anything/ we want?

“Yes, daddy, anything you want. Exciting, hm?” The chat floods the screen, more donations coming in, and Jeno’s smiles only curves wider. _Anything you want,_ he says. A pretence of power. 

“Alright, you ready? There’s no time limit, just until someone guesses right, or I get bored. Okay, starting in 3… 2… 1…” 

Immediately several guesses filter in, most of them of dildos and their many variations, and Jeno shakes his head at each guess, cooing at the downtrodden messages in playful sympathy. 

With each wrong guess, more outlandish ones begin to surface. Jeno raises his eyebrows at them, hums at some in what may be consideration, and outright laughs when the guesses veer closer to jokes. 

**bunnyluvr:** rabbit vibrator ^^

 **bunnyluvr** donated 5 coins!

Jeno snorts. “Hah! That’s funny. Unfortunately, no, I don’t own a rabbit vibe. I’d invest in one, but… I’m not entirely sure how that would work? I do have a cock, you know.” He looks off to the side, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “But we could always try it out. See how it measures up on a man.” 

**cl16:** bet there’s nothing there and you’ve just got your fingers in your ass

“See, I’d confirm or deny that, but you didn’t donate, so.” Jeno shrugs and moves on.

**tofu_star:** cock cage????

 **tofu_star** donated 5 coins!

 **tofu_star:** SOUND? 

**tofu_star** donated 5 coins! 

Jeno shivers, fisting the sheets to ground himself, as if the thought of sounds is enough to give him pleasure. Jaemin looks at his cock, hanging heavy against his stomach where it curves slightly to the right, drooling over his thigh, and sees it twitch.

“I’ve, uh— I’ve only used sounds once before and they were kind of nice?” he says, voice strangled. “Strange, but I liked it… made me feel full in a new way, and you know baby likes feeling full! But no, it’s not a sound. I wish I’d thought of that though— _hah.”_

**alphad4ddy:** what about a dragon dildo?

 **alphad4ddy:** a KNOTTING dildo? 

**alphad4ddy** donated 5 coins! 

“Fuck,” Jeno whines, and this time his cock _really_ twitches, jerking against his stomach and smearing clear fluid over his skin. “I want to be knotted so bad. Want one of those toys with the— _hn—_ the fake cum. Want to soak myself in it, fuck it deep inside of me.”

Jaemin no longer has his hands on his cock, taking instead to hovering above the keyboard to sieve his mind for anything to guess, but at Jeno’s filthy words he can’t help but reach with one hand and grab his cock, squeeze the head until his eyes roll. 

“I’m so loose the knot would probably slip right in,” he laughs wetly. “You’d need to stick a few more fingers in me if you wanted me tight.” 

Jaemin’s hands shake with each word. If Jeno keeps talking like this then there’s no way he’s going to be able to keep from coming.

Whimpering, Jaemin forces his hand away from his cock and back to the keyboard. There has to be something he can think of. Most of his other thoughts have already been aired, dismissed, and laughed at, and now a sense of frustration and jealousy is building within him; Jaemin wants to be the one to order Jeno around. Not any of these people watching him, just Jaemin. Wants to be the one to make him whine, to make him shudder, make him laugh. 

A thought comes to Jaemin. A memory of a flash of orange. He looks up from his keyboard to Jeno sitting on the bed, one of the bunny ears swaying as he shifts. 

Jaemin sucks in a breath, and types.

**njm00:** does baby have a carrot?

 **njm00** donated 5 coins! 

He makes this comment with the full expectation that Jeno will laugh and discard it, the fleeting smile he gets in response well worth the small hit to his bank account, but instead Jeno pauses. Crowds closer toward the camera and squints to read the comment again. 

Jaemin is not the type to allow himself to hope—there are several messages every second, every minute—but he truly wants nothing more than to be given permission to order Jeno around in front of his audience, to have Jeno relinquish control to _him_ and only to him. 

A devilish smirk spreads across Jeno’s face and he sits back. “Well it seems like someone’s guessed correctly. Took you long enough, didn’t it? Kept baby waiting for too long, he almost got bored.” Jeno clamps his legs together and begins rubbing them, his cock bobbing with the action. “I’m— _ah—_ I’m glad, though,” he says, voice gravelly. “Glad it was _you._ Now you can tell me what to do with it, can’t you? Anything daddy wants. Baby will listen. Baby will... be good.”

Then, Jeno moves his arm out from behind his back to reveal a carrot. 

Jaemin’s throat closes up and his cock spurts out more precome against his thigh, because _fuck._

Jaemin wishes he could laugh, wishes he could say it were a sleazy gimmick, but he’s far too aroused for that. On a whim, Jaemin guessed right, and now he’s allowed to tell Jeno to do whatever he wants with this carrot—this large, unusually girthy carrot. 

The chat spins with messages, half of them incredulous, the other half a garbled mess of screams, but Jeno doesn’t appear to be reading any of them. He stares at the camera as though seeing through it with that sharp, dangerous smile, and Jaemin is the one left feeling watched and exposed.

**njm00:** baby’s gonna be good for me?

 **njm00:** gonna listen to everything i tell him?

Jeno’s eyes flicker down to the side. His grin widens. “Yes, baby’s gonna be good, just for you.” 

Jaemin can’t help but relax into his seat. He’s waited so long for this and now there is nothing left standing between them. No reason for him to wait.

**njm00:** stop rubbing your legs together. i didn’t tell you to do that, did i?

“You didn’t. I’m sorry.” Jeno’s legs instantly part, spreading enough that nothing is left hidden. Jaemin can see his greasy hole waiting to be filled. It quivers like it senses Jaemin’s gaze.

**njm00:** good boy. 

**njm00:** now show us the carrot. wrap your hand around it. i want to see how big it is. 

Jeno wraps both hands around the carrot like he’s holding a cock, and it becomes evident that not only is the carrot girthy, but also long. 

He steadies the other end of the carrot against the mattress so that he’s curved over, like he’s about to blow it. And because he likes to tease, Jeno bends down and flicks the tip of his tongue over the pointed end, and then begins to slowly jerk it off.

“It’s big,” Jeno says, his mouth barely an inch from the head of the carrot. Jaemin imagines if that were his cock, how he’d be able to feel his breath against his skin. “But it’s not as big as you. Not as warm as you are.” 

The words are syrup and Jaemin almost allows himself to drown.

**njm00:** look at you, you can’t even help yourself

 **njm00:** i didn’t even tell you to do that but you’re already jerking it off 

**njm00:** put it in your mouth if you’re that desperate

 **njm00:** get it wet and ready

Jeno doesn’t even hesitate to take the tip in his mouth, those lips that Jaemin has spent months dreaming of stretching around the girth of the carrot. He suckles at the head, making slurping sounds, his cheeks hollowing and eyes lidded as he maintains eye contact with the camera.

A thick glob of spit escapes from his mouth and runs down the length of the carrot, and Jeno chases after it. He takes the carrot into his throat until his lips almost touch the mattress, and then he rises, pulling off with a pop. The carrot is slippery but it’s still not enough. Jaemin wants it dripping, wants Jeno to slave over it like he’s worshipping it.

Jeno gathers some spit in his mouth and then dribbles on the carrot, spreading it with his hands. When he takes it into his mouth again, this time he doesn’t hold back. He swallows it directly to the base until he moans low in his throat, like it’s not enough. Like he could take even _more._

Jaemin would feed Jeno his cock until he was dizzy with lack of breath. Until he would hit Jaemin’s thighs, tell him to pull out. 

**njm00:** that’s it

 **njm00:** you’re so good

 **njm00:** you were made to suck cock, weren’t you?

Jeno whines and begins bobbing his head, the glide now smooth with all the spit, and there’s a wet spot underneath the carrot where the sheets are saturated with liquids. It’s messy—so messy—and Jaemin loves it. _Jeno_ loves it. He’s drooling everywhere, on the sheets, spit running down his chin, his stomach and thighs covered in precome and lube. 

He pulls his mouth off the carrot but continues stroking it, his hands twisting as they reach the tip before moving to the base. Jeno is so eager to please that each motion is excessive and obscene but it only serves to make Jaemin harder to the point that it’s painful. He’s been ready to come since the moment he first saw the advertisement.

“What next?” Jeno asks. His voice is rough and desperate and so, so ruined, the sound going straight to Jaemin’s cock. “Daddy’s got to tell me what to do next.” 

**njm00:** baby did so well

 **njm00:** getting it all nice and wet for me

 **njm00:** daddy has one more request 

“Anything daddy wants. Don’t be shy. Baby can handle it.” 

And oh, Jaemin has no qualms about that. Jeno has proven more hardy than perhaps even Jaemin himself, taking so much and giving even more in return, and Jaemin just knows that he will follow through. 

Jaemin’s fingers poised above the keyboard, shaking. The power he has at his fingertips is almost maddening.

**njm00:** good boy

 **njm00:** fuck you’re so good

 **njm00:** daddy’s going to ask a question first, hm?

 **njm00:** have you eaten yet?

“Well—no,” Jeno frowns. “Baby hasn’t. I don’t like eating before we do this because I get a food baby, so instead I have something afterwards… Why is daddy asking?” 

**njm00:** the carrot

 **njm00:** eat it

 **njm00** donated 50 coins! 

**alphad4ddy:** are you fucking with me

 **sun배:** ㅠㅠ...

 **tofu_star:** 555

Jeno blinks and then throws his back and laughs, revealing the long, unmarked column of his throat. The sound startles Jaemin for a moment before his lips twitch, revelling in the fact that he caught Jeno off guard.

“Hah! I didn’t expect that! Thank you, daddy, for being so concerned for my wellbeing. I can assure you that I’m perfectly alright, though. I even have a water bottle at the side in case I get tired. See?” Jeno picks up a bottle from off screen and holds it up in view of the camera. “But of course, I would never deny daddy his request. Especially not one that pays so handsomely…” 

**cl16:** but… the carrot…

 **bunnyluvr** donated 30 coins!

 **bunnyluvr:** eat it like a rabbit :>

“A rabbit…” Jeno sighs, but his amused smile betrays any exasperation. “You guys are full of bright ideas, aren’t you? Really, you just had to make me drown it in spit beforehand.” Jeno looks at the carrot, still shiny with saliva, and grimaces. He bends over the side of the bed again and picks up a towel to clean off the carrot.

Once he’s cleaned it the best he can, Jeno drops the towel and shuffles forward closer to the camera. 

“You know, before I started this, I considered doing ASMR or mukbangs. This is kind of like that, isn’t it?” he says, and then takes a big, crude bite of the carrot in a way that makes Jaemin’s cock jump in sympathy. It’s not sexy by any means of the word but Jeno knows that, smiles in that devious way again. 

After chewing for a minute he swallows. “You did say ‘like a rabbit’, didn’t you?”

This time his bite is small, and he chews in an equally petite manner, round lips scrunched up and pouty in imitation of a bunny. It makes him look innocent. Like the Jeno that Jaemin knows outside of the screen: wide, curious eyes, and sweet disposition. What Jaemin now knows to be an illusion. A façade. 

Once he’s finished with that bite, Jeno holds the carrot out, studying it. “Ah, I kind of wish I hadn’t done that now. You’ve made me hungry. I’m very tempted to eat the whole thing and end the stream there.” His eyes flit away from the carrot to the camera with a sultry look. “But we still have one last thing to do, don’t we?”

Jaemin sits up in interest. His cock had started to flag after so long without stimulation, but at the shift of expression on Jeno’s face, it begins to chub up again. 

Placing the carrot besides him, Jeno reclines back onto the bed. The upper half of his body is propped up on pillows so that the camera gets a full view of him: toned chest with gorgeous brown nipples; his stomach glossy with fluids; cock hard between his legs, balls drawn tights like he’s on the verge of coming already; his still-open hole begging to be filled. When he spreads his legs wider and touches his rim with the tip of a finger, he flinches, cock jumping and mouth falling open around a gasp. 

“S-still sensitive,” he says. “I don’t know if I can handle much more. But this… is a reward, isn’t it? This is baby’s reward, for being so good for you. For doing what you asked.”

**bunnyluvr:** yes !! baby’s done so well !!!

 **cl16:** you deserve a treat

 **njm00** donated 5 coins!

 **njm00:** baby followed my instructions so well, he deserves to be rewarded

“Mm, thank you, daddy. Baby’s going to make himself feel good. I wish you were here to do it for me… to touch me, fill me up. Make me feel nice.” Jeno rolls his balls with one hand and starts touching his chest with the other, his head falling as he captures a nipple between his fingers. “I’ve waited so long… I don’t know if I can— _ah—_ Don’t know if I can wait for you any longer.” 

**njm00:** then don’t

 **njm00:** touch yourself

 **njm00:** keep touching yourself

“Gotta get myself ready first. You like baby like this, don’t you? Wet and messy?” Jeno raises an eyebrow and huffs out a laugh. 

Not for the first time that night, Jaemin feels seen.

Reaching underneath one of the pillows, Jeno pulls out a bottle of lube. It’s large with a squirty nozzle, and Jeno wastes no time uncapping it and drizzling out some lube. 

When Jeno had said he was going to get himself ready, he really meant it. Lube spills over his stomach, his cock, and runs over his balls to his hole until the lower half of his body is drenched.

He releases his cock to fondle his balls again, smearing lube, and then instead of going straight to his hole like Jaemin had thought he would, he grasps his thighs. Digging the tips of his fingers into muscled flesh, indents like marble statues. He massages the lube into his skin with circular motions and Jaemin can only imagine how soft the skin there must feel. 

“Is this enough?” Jeno asks. He drags a finger across his thighs and lifts it up, showing all the lube he’s collected. “Or should I use even more?” 

Again Jeno does not wait for an answer. A bad habit, Jaemin thinks. One he’s going to have to fuck out of him. 

Jeno picks up the bottle of lube and starts squirting it out on the carrot, getting it so wet that it’s almost ridiculous, and then he moves the nozzle lower. Past his thighs and balls directly to his hole, already prepared enough that Jaemin could fit four of his fingers in easy. 

He nudges the nozzle into his hole and then squeezes the bottle hard enough that a squelch is audible through the microphone. One of Jeno’s knees begins to shake but he spreads it regardless, showcasing his apparent flexibility. Lube gushes from his hole and onto the sheets.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” 

The bottle falls to the side, forgotten, and Jeno picks the carrot up. He positions it by his hole, still not pushing in, just keeping it there with blunt pressure that makes the skin turn white. 

Jaemin grasps his cock again, the sudden flare of heat through his body maddening as he realises how desperate he is to see Jeno full and fucked out. The carrot seems so big next to Jeno’s open hole and Jaemin cannot wait to see it disappear inside of him. 

Jeno manages one last look at the camera, a cocky smile on his face, before he pushes the carrot in.

It slips into his ruined hole easily and Jeno throws his head back, panting. When it’s halfway in he stops and pulls it out to the tip, only to ram it back inside all the way to the base. Jeno cries out and comes instantly, thick ropes of white that splatter all the way up his torso to his chin that he cleans up with his tongue. 

Licking his lips, Jeno laughs weakly. 

_“Fuck,_ I didn’t— _Ah—_ Didn’t even touch myself. I—” His words cut off when he pulls the carrot out and shoves it in again, his thrusts long and deep, uncaring for how sensitive his body must be so soon after coming. A well aimed thrust forces a pained mewl from his throat as he comes again, barely a minute after the first time. “I’m sorry,” he says in a way that means he’s not sorry at all. “I didn’t— Didn’t wait for permission, _ah,_ fuck—” 

The carrot slides in and out, unrelenting, and Jeno’s body begins to curl in on itself. His knees draw up towards his chest and he tips over so that he’s lying on his side, no longer able to hold himself up. His still-hard cock is trapped between his thighs, steadily leaking clear fluid. 

He could come again, Jaemin realises. He could come for a third time, and perhaps even a fourth or a fifth. 

He’s so sensitive that it must be painful. His moans have long since turned into low sobs and through it all he does not touch his cock. He lets it hang there, instead focusing on plunging the carrot in. 

One of his other hands glides across his stomach and scoops up the come there, collecting it on his fingers, which he then takes in his mouth. He sucks and slurps, cleaning them off nicely, that pink tongue expertly swirling around the tips and then dipping to lave over the gap between his fingers. When they’re clean enough, Jeno removes them from his mouth. Any moans or sobs are silenced by the long, hard thrusts of the carrot as Jeno makes it bottom out again and again.

“S-so deep,” he says, voice thoroughly used. “Fuck, I can feel it so deep. It’s— _ah—_ so big. Fuck, hnn—” 

His hips begin fucking back onto the carrot now, body rolling in waves to meet it thrust for thrust. Jaemin works his hand on his cock with the same rhythm. If he were there, he would force Jeno down. Grab him by the waist and keep him still, make him take it. 

“So fucking greedy,” Jaemin growls. The pleasure is beginning to build in his body, toes curling and teeth gritting. “Look at you, so _desperate_ for it. You want my cum that bad, huh?” 

Jeno whines as if in answer, and Jaemin speeds up his hand, the only sounds in his room the messy squelch of lube and Jeno’s tinny sobbing through the headphones. 

“I think I’m gonna come again,” Jeno cries. His eyes are screwed shut and his brows furrowed, continuing to plunge the carrot in his hole with messy, aimless thrusts. “Fuck, I can’t— I can’t do it— please, I—”

“You will,” Jaemin says, no longer stroking his cock but fucking up into his hand, his hips uncontrollable. “You _will_ come again.” 

He has never been so turned on, watching Jeno come undone in front of him. His eyes go unfocused, body limp like a ragdoll, his hole so loose and relaxed around the carrot that it glides right in without resistance. 

Jaemin wonders what he would have to do to make him feel virgin tight again. 

Jeno pauses and adjusts his grasp on the carrot to change the angle. This time when he plunges the carrot in, his entire body seizes up, eyes rolling back in his head. His cock gives a feeble twitch, clear liquid flooding out, and Jaemin realises that he’s coming _again._

He gasps and sobs, his entire body stock still as he continues to grind the carrot into that one spot inside himself. No longer does he care about putting on a show for the camera—this is Jeno, wrecked and unravelled, unable to focus on anything but his own pleasure. 

It’s such a glorious sight. Jeno harshly shoves the carrot in again, pressing deeper, and a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. 

He cannot take anymore, and yet.

And yet. 

“Please please please,” he chants over and over, mindless babble as he tries to come again. Jaemin realises that he will keep going until he passes out. Until he can’t keep fucking himself. 

Jeno writhes, tossing his head to and fro while forces himself to keep taking it. It’s so much, so intense, and Jaemin knows that he cannot hold on much longer. 

Any second now. They are both so close to breaking. 

The closer Jeno gets to coming the more his body shakes, entire tremors that make him mewl. All sense of control is lost. His pleasure is gratuitous, and Jaemin is struck by how much he likes watching him.

The carrot bottoms out and Jeno _wails._ “Please, right there, right there, just— Fuck yes, _please please please—”_

He buries his face in the sheets and Jaemin can no longer see his face, can no longer hear his cries of pleasure. 

Jaemin’s entire body is alight with arousal. He’s so _close._ Thrusting up into his fist so fast the skin feels like it’s burning, his body bent over the desk, can’t focus on anything but how good it feels to watch Jeno cry. 

Still fucking into himself, Jeno turns his tear-stained face toward the camera, and says, with that husky voice, _“Please, daddy,”_ and Jaemin can’t hold back any longer.

He comes immediately, hips stuttering and cock jerking in what must be the best orgasm he’s ever had. He’s left shaking and gasping for breath, too weak to open his eyes for what must be a full minute. When he does, it’s to the sight of Jeno finally coming too, his orgasm so intense that his eyes roll back and he passes out. 

A deep sense of calm spreads throughout Jaemin’s body; he has never felt so fulfilled and satiated in all his life. He cleans up with some tissues and then collapses into his seat. 

On the screen, Jeno is starting to wake up. He blinks blearily as he takes in his surroundings. The bunny ear headband fell off a while ago and he picks it up, smooths out one of the ears with soft strokes, and then daintily places it on his head. 

He begins to sit up with languid movements, crossing his legs with a wince and straightening his spine regardless of the fact that he looks like he wants to curl up and sleep. His effort is admirable, but if Jaemin were there, he would clean Jeno off with a damp towel, tuck him in, and tell him he could rest now, he’s been so good. Let Jaemin do the rest.

Jeno is _ruined._ He smiles at the camera, dazed, and Jaemin knows he will never be able to let go of this—this image of sex hair, bunny ears, a flushed chest covered in lube and his own come. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

Shame burns through him. What has he done? Tomorrow, he’ll have to stand there next to Jeno on shift for a good six hours, unable to do anything but think about his sloppy hole and how good it looks stretched around a carrot, four fingers, a bunny tail butt plug. It had already been hard enough with Jeno’s pretty face and bright personality, but now...

Jaemin should have clicked away the second he saw that face and heard that voice. He’s going to have to live with the knowledge that he’s seen this secret side of Jeno, watched him destroy himself in front of hundreds of people, but still, Jaemin can’t stop watching. He knows he should close the site, let Jeno have this last vestige of privacy, but he can’t. He is transfixed, and Jeno knows it. As he recovers, a foxy expression makes its way across his face. 

“So,” he drawls, staring straight at the camera, straight at  _ Jaemin. _ All it takes is that one word for a sinking feeling of inevitability to take root in Jaemin’s stomach.

Jeno has always had him in the palm of his hands, but now there’s no hope of escape. 

“Did baby do well?” 

**Author's Note:**

> clarifications: some websites use a coin/token system instead of 'direct' donations like twitch, so 1 coin = a set amount of money ($4, 3€, 3000₩ etc.)
> 
> worldbuilding: jm + jn are in med school together incase i was too vague about that and they do clinical rotations together. jeno's shy. jaemin's horny. you can probably read more into it but you don't have to. 
> 
> please don't take this too seriously i started laughing halfway through sksjfj but i hope this was somewhat enjoyable?
> 
> please let me know what you thought! and thank you vv much for reading ♡🐰


End file.
